ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood is Thicker
"Blood is Thicker" 'is the second episode of StreetM's fan series, ''Age of Aliens. It is also the season finale of Arc 1: Ben 10 Begins. Episode '''narrating: Previously on Age of Aliens... We see the sun in the distance, then a sign that says "WELCOME TO BELLWOOD- THE MOST NORMALEST PLACE ON EARTH". to Gwen: Ready for the weekend fun? to himself: Something's not right. As Ben is walking, he notices a tree with a weak branch that is about to fall of. He pulls it. He notices another tree similar to the last one and picks a branch. He does the same another time and walks around for a while. He comes across a sign that says 'Inner Woods'. ''The Omnimatrix hovers out of its pod and latches onto Ben's wrist. Ben falls to the ground and backs away in fear.'' '''Ben: G-Get off me! He tries pulling it off, to no avail. Ben starts to hyperventilate, and starts fiddling with it randomly by hitting it and pushing buttons. A flash of green light engulfs him. aiming his AK-47 at Echo Echo: Gwen! Get away from that...thing!! Echo: ...And then I turned into this weird little robot who can scream and make doubles of himself. 'Doctor': A drug deal is taking place at the abandoned warehouse near Westwoods. to Destroido: You sure this is the place? We see that they are standing in front of a beautiful 'castle'. looking at the Demon Robot: So much for just entering! Max: RUN! The DemonBot roars and chases them. Gwen: WORST WEEKEND EVAH! Destroido motions them to run towards the other direction while he punches the DemonBot. The DemonBot however feels nothing and smacks Destroido to the wall. Meanwhile, Max, Gwen and Ben run into a group of Reaper-Blooded Angels of Death. All of them are now looking like brutes. They all grin an animalistic smile. '' 'in fear: DESTROIDO! A LITTLE HELP HERE?! '''unseen: Comin'! Ben: I'm gonna try using the watch. Max: Ben, you can't keep relying on the watch. Ben: Right now, it's the only thing I can rely on. He twists's the Omnimatrix's dial, and a hologram of a small, insect-like creature is displayed. Ben presses the dial and is consumed by green light. Ben: Whoa, I'm kinda small. And I sound like a chipmunk. The DemonBot smashes the ground, and Ben is thrown upwards. He instinctively spits a slimy green ball at its face. As the DemonBot tries to remove it, it explodes, and the DemonBot disassembles. Ben: I'm calling this guy Loogie Bug. Gwen: How about Ball Weevil? Weevil: That's catchy. The scene cuts to Destroido facing the Reaper-blooded Angels of Death. Destroido: So, ya think you Fatbutts can scare me? The'' ''Reaper-blooded Angels of Death look at him, half-confused, half-scared. Destroido reaches for his belt and takes out a syringe of the Blood. injecting himself with the Blood: I always keep a spare one in case something like this happens. Destroido lifts up part of the floor and slams it back down sending a shockwave causing the Angels to fall down. However, after a few seconds they get up, rub their heads and pick up a pace towards Destroido, all of them. eyes widened: Oh boy. Suddenly, a figure throws a staff in their way, their momentum decreases and they fall down again. Destroido turns around to see that the figure was Gwen, his eyes still widen. smirking: You're welcome. The Angels get up again. Gwen: Will they ever stop getting up?! Destroido finally slams the ground with all of his strength, now a shockwave more powerful than the last one throws the Angels to the ground with a bang, the Blood of the Reaper wears off, they return to normal and fall down unconcious after groaning. Destroido: Yes, they will, kid. Suddenly, the music intensifies as we see that a last Reaper-blooded Angel is behind Destroido ready to strike him then suddenly, a gunshot is heard and the Reaper-blooded Angel falls down unconcious. surprised: What the heck was that? Destroido turns around to see that Max's gun is smoking implying he was the one who fired, he winks at Destroido while the latter looks at him with an annoyed expression. '' 'Destroido: Yeah, okay. I owe you one. '''Max: All the Angels are defeated? Gwen: Yep. Max: The Demon? Weevil, crawling towards them and reverting: Yus! to Destroido: You sure these drugs were all? Destroido: Yes. (pauses) Now with that my business here is completed! Destroido run towards the wall. Max: NO, WA- Destroido punches the wall, all the concrete and debris flying. Gwen: GRANDPA! Max: I'm fine. Ben: What about Destroido? Are we gonna go after him? Max: No. Max looks at Destroido who is superjumping away while yelling 'Woohoo'. Max: Let him enjoy his freedom. Gwen: Now, that we have 'saved the day', can we go back to normal camping? Max: Nonsense! We still have to figure out who is producing this 'Blood of the Reaper' and we need to destroy that lethal steroid, at least most of it. Ben: Wasn't it Destroido? Gwen: Destroido was just the supplier, someone else has to have a drug company producing the 'Blood'. to Gwen: Come to think of it, you know a lot about drugs for a preteen. Gwen was gonna say something but she stops. Ben makes a 'I always win' face while Gwen makes an annoyed face. Ben: How exactly...are we gonna figure out who's the 'producer'? Max examines the floor and notices a cellphone, it resembles Apple's iPhone 6. He picks it up. smirking: Now, look who dropped his oPhone here. Gwen: ...Destroido. Ben: So now what? working on the phone: Now I check his latest recieved calls and (pauses) boom! I find the druglord. Ben: Where is he? Max: Nocabon Hardware, located in the inner woods of Westwoods. Gwen: Why would a hardware store be in the middle of the forest? Ben: What's even weirder is how we didn't come across it earlier. Max: Come on, kids. Let's go. Ben, Gwen and Max are walking, with Max slightly ahead of his grandchildren, holding a flashlight and Destroido's oPhone. Ben: Ugh, how much farther is this alleged hardware store? As he says this, Max passes the tree from which Ben found the Omnimatrix. Max: Just a little longer, kids. They arrive in front of a little hardware store, it's guarded by a man in black. whispering: Why is someone guarding an old hardware store? Max makes a 'shush' motion followed by a 'follow me' one. All three of them pass along a bush and then back towards the guard sneaking past him, they arrive at the back of the hardware store (it looks just like a cube shaped little house). Max then enters it without making any noise followed by his grandchildren. Ben and Gwen gasp to see that the hardware store is actually an elevator. pressing a button: That's why someone was guarding it. The elevator dings and the three exit as the door opens, stepping into a dimly-lit hideout with a high roof. Webs are hanging from the walls. Gwen: Webs? Doesn't that mean s-spiders are here? Ben: You're scared of spiders? Typical. They pass down the hallway to see multiple alien workers of different species producing 'Blood of the Reaper'. As the aliens do not see them Max, Ben and Gwen hide behind the hallway door. astonished and whispering: Those workers, they're...they're- whispering: Aliens. The kids give him a 'how do you know?' look. Max: I mean what else could they be? Gwen: That doesn't matter, how're we gonna get inside? Max smirks as he has a plan, the scene cuts to a while later, Max is wearing a longcoat blend in and has Ben and Gwen cuffed. He enters the room where the workers are producing drugs. As he enters, all the workers make a '???' face they want to know why Max has brought two cuffed children with him. Max: I-I found them outside our base, I can't let them go so I'm taking them to our dungeon till further orders. The workers get back to their work as Max and the kids exit the room. Worker 1: Wait, how did I never knew that there was a human working among us? (pause) And do we even have a dungeon? Alien Worker 2 shrugs. '' ''The scene cuts back to the protagonists as they make their way into the room where most of the 'Blood' is kept. Max takes a sigh of relief. looking at the door: How're we gonna get past that door? Max: I think Destroido was authorized to every room in this facility. Ben: Yeah but Destroido's not here. Max shows him Destroido's oPhone, he places it on the digital panel and the door slides open. Gwen makes an impressed face. They enter a large room with jars filled with the Blood. A few aliens standing around take notice of Ben, Gwen and Max. 1: Intruders! Kill them! Max takes out a grey spherical device and throws it at the aliens. Max grabs Ben and Gwen and runs out of the room, as fast and far away as possible. He stops and looks back. A deafening boom is heard, followed by screams of terror. Gwen: Did you just kill those aliens? Max: (sighs) I had to. That drug is too powerful to be in their hands. Ben: But (thinks) Grandpa, ya know, you're a lot calm compared to how a normal man should be while encountering alie- (groans) Speaker: Intruder alert! Intruder alert! An alarm sounds, and aliens of different sizes arrive with blasters, surrounding the three. Ben: Now or never. He twists the dial of the Omnimatrix and slams it. He is engulfed in green light. When it disappears, a green-skinned ogre-like alien with a cage surrounding his head stands in his place.'' '''Gwen: Ew. Really? That thing? Ben: Not my choice. Now, get back. The aliens begin firing at the three. Gwen and Max dodge blast after blast, while Ben lunges at a male alien with crystal skin. Ben punches him in the face. Alien: That's the best you got? Ben: But wait, there's more! Or at least I think there is. The gate of the cage on Ben's head opens, and the alien trembles at the sight of his face, and falls to the ground, curling up. dodging a blast: You just scared him to unconsciousness. dodging blasts: That's cool but freaky. Alright, close your eyes. 2: We heard you. Gwen and Max cover their eyes. Ben turns around and stares at the aliens, who, within seconds, fall to the ground unconscious and speechless. Ben detransforms. Ben: You can open your eyes now. Max and Gwen open there eyes, amazed by what Ben just did. and Gwen, in unison: ...Wow... smirking: You're welcome. There is a brief silence for a moement. Gwen: I think we should leave now. Ben: For once, I agree with Gwen. I'm tired. Max nods. They all turn around only to see a slim humanoid figure, he is wearing black armor with laser cannons on his wrists. His eyes are blood red and his face is white with black markings all over it. Ben: Aw come on! Another alien?! Alien: You! You think you can ruin my whole drug operation and get out of here alive?! whispering: I think he's the druglord. whispering: You don't say. Druglord: SILENCE! I will teach you insects that nobody messes with Psyphon! Ben: Insects? Have you ever seen the mirror, you...(thinks)...Piece of banana peel! Gwen: 'Piece of...Banana peel' seriously? That's your best come back. Psyphon enraged by the nonsense smacks Ben who crashes into the wall. Max: BEN! Ben gets out of the rubble and gives them a thumbs up inplying he's not that hurt. Ben: You guys get out! I'll take care of this skeleton! Gwen: Ben, no! We ca- dragging Gwen away: You heard your superpowered cousin. As they both get out, Psyphon and Ben stare at each other. Ben intensifies his eyes as he slaps the Omnitrix. slapping the Omnitrix: It's hero time! He is consumed by green light. Within seconds, it fades away, a multi-colored building block gorilla-resembling alien stands in Ben's place on his hands and legs. Ben: Prepare to get a taste of... (observes himself) building blocks? I can see memes being made of this moment. Psyphon: Fool! Such power does not deserve to be in the hands of a human child! Ben: You think I don't know that? I may have found this thing by accident, but since the world got weird all of a sudden, I think I'm gonna need it to take down creeps like you. Psyphon: Silence, scum! He runs towards Ben and grabs him by the neck, slamming him against the ground. He breaks into multiple pieces. Psyphon picks up a small red piece and clutches it tightly. Ben's pieces slowly pull themselves together, forming a gorilla shape once again. The piece in Psyphon's hand shakes rapidly and reattaches itself to Ben. Ben: Time to give this guy a name. How about...Bloxx! Bloxx punches Psyphon and headbutts him, but he doesn't move an inch. Psyphon: Hmph. He shoots a red laser blast out of his eyes at Bloxx's head, which breaks but regenerates. Bloxx: That's gonna come in handy. Psyphon: Bah! I have better things to do than battle a child. Blasters emerge from his hands, which fire multiple grenades at Bloxx, who frantically looks around for a way to escape. Bloxx runs to the far corner of the room and covers his head with his arms. The grenades beep rapidly and smoke begins to cover the base as it crumbles due to the explosion. and Psyphon, in unison: Uh-Oh. The scene cuts to outside the underground facility, where the hardware store is shaking. Max and Gwen are waiting for Ben. Suddenly, the hardware store collapses and we hear a large BAM! as the inner facility also collapses. Gwen: BEN! Max's eyes widen. Suddenly, the hardware store's remains start shaking as Bloxx climbs out detransforming. and Gwen, in unison: BEN! They both run towards the boy and hug him much to Ben's surprise. Ben: Now, don't go all mushy on me. They 'free' Ben from the hug. Max: Don't scare me like that again, kiddo. I almost had a heart attack. They all then share a family laugh. Max: What happened to Psyphon? Ben: He escaped. Gwen: So, now that all this bizzare adventure is over, are we going home? Ben starts looking at Max demanding the same answer. Max: Yes, you are. But I still have to find Destroido and capture him. Gwen: But you were the one who promised him freedom! Max: I lied. He's too dangerous to be out there. I need to find him. (rephrasing) We 'need to find him. I can't do this without your help. 'Ben: So, another trip next weekend. Max nods much to Ben and Gwen's excitement. Ben: Alright! It's hero time! THE END Characters Main/Recurring *'Ben Tennyson' *'Gwen Tennyson' *'Max Tennyson' *'Destroido' Antagonists *'Psyphon' *'Angels of Death' **'Demon Robot' Other *TBA Aliens Used *'Ball Weevil' *'Toepick' *'Bloxx' Trivia *The title is a reference to the saying "Blood is thicker than water". *All aliens used in this episode were included in Omniverse's original aliens. Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes